That Ass
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Steve likes Tony. Tony likes Steve. All the other Avengers know that they have feelings for each other. When will they realize it? MxM. Superhusbands/Stony. Multi-chapter fic, rating will eventually change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I just saw the Avengers yesterday, and it totally lived up to all expectations. I had gone in shipping Superhusbands and come out shipping them even harder. I don't care that TonyxPepper was happening in the movie, because I know that the Superhusbands are destined to be together. **

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this. It'll be a multi-chapter fic, and the rating will be changing at some point, but I'll give you a warning before I do so.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**That Ass**

Tony Stark watched the news on his panoramic television with a smirk tugging on one end of his mouth. The Avengers—that's what they called themselves now—had saved the world from imminent destruction and now every being on the planet adored them. There were news clips of a small boy fangirling over Banner and the big, green monster inside of him. Other clips of people getting Rogers' Captain America star tattooed into their arms. And one clip, that inflated his ego more than it already was, of men getting their facial hair shaved to mirror Tony's.

"You shouldn't watch so much television." Steve strode into the room, brushing a damp curl out of his eyes. He had just come from the Avengers gym and sweat dotted his forehead, the veins in his perfectly sculpted muscles standing out quite nicely…

Focus Stark, focus. Cue snarky remark.

"Just because you're an American icon doesn't mean you can enter other people's rooms without asking." Tony swiped his hand across the screen and made the news clips disappear. "I'm pretty sure that even in your day, people knew to knock before they entered. How'd you get in anyway?"

Tony leaned against his workdesk and watched, with folded arms, as Steve strode across the lab to stand in front of him.

"I let him in sir." Jarvis' voice echoed through the lab and Tony rolled his eyes as Steve smiled that damn perfect smile of his.

"Jarvis…" Tony sighed in annoyance and pushed himself away from Steve in an effort to preserve his sanity. Standing so close to him got his heart worked up and made the arc reactor in his chest glow a bit brighter. Steve was already obsessed with the thing, with technology in general, and if he got close enough to touch it…

"What are you working on?" Steve inquired, trying unsuccessfully to pull up Tony's computer. His face was scrunched up in concentration and Tony allowed a small laugh to escape his lips before he walked over to assist.

"You're trying too hard," Tony muttered, standing behind the slightly taller man and wrapping his fingers around Steve's wrist. He guided his hand slowly, the computer screen pulling up and glowing underneath his fingertips.

"Your technology will always amaze me Stark." Steve's eyes glanced over the screen, his eyes lighting up as he took in all of it.

"Yeah well, I am pretty amazing." Both men laughed a little, turning to look at each other. Steve's blue eyes locked on Tony's brown ones and suddenly Tony realized how close the two actually were. He hoped that Steve couldn't feel his heart beating against his back.

Tony pulled away and took a few steps back, standing at what he thought was a safe distance. "You're pretty full of yourself Stark. I'm starting to wonder if that's actually your personality or if it's a show for the press."

Tony arched an eyebrow and cocked his head a bit. "Well, the press does seem to get a kick out of it—"

"There's no press here Tony." Steve cut him off and Tony's heart sped into overdrive.

Steve just called him by his first name. Holy shit.

Tony cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, I know that."

"Then why do you still put on that disguise when you know no one is around? Are you hoping it's going to impress someone?" Steve took a step forward and now they were once again only one step apart.

"Well I…"

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner wishes to see you. Something about gamma ray radiation?" Jarvis spoke up again and thank god. Tony usually hated interruptions, but this one was more than welcome.

"Sorry Cap, Banner wants my brains." Tony's eyebrows furrowed together and he tapped his chin. "That sounded a lot less gruesome in my head. You're welcome to see yourself out." Tony exited the lab through the sliding glass door and bounded up the stairs, leaving Captain America staring after him.

"There's no one here that you need to impress Tony," he said quietly to the closed door and empty lab, raking his fingers through his sweaty blonde hair.

He needed a shower.

* * *

"So what's with you and Rogers?" Bruce asked, nudging the glasses up his nose before pushing a few screens away and pulling some more up. The question startled Tony, and he was glad that Banner was too busy with his work to be looking at him when he spoke.

"What do you mean what's with us?" Tony pushed away the old picture of Steve in the bottom corner of his screen.

"I don't know, you tell me. Things between you two seem a little, tense. And frankly, sort of awkward." He let out a small laugh. "Not that I would know really."

"The Hulk must be getting to you," Tony muttered, sweeping his whole screen away. "Because I have no idea what you're talking about."

The science bros. finished the remainder of their work in relative quiet before Tony announced that he was going to get some sleep. Banner waved an only-half-interested goodbye and Tony left Banner's lab, travelling back up the Avengers tower towards his own room.

He didn't realize how tired he really was until he started stumbling around the halls like he was drunk, and he definitely didn't recall having any drinks in the past few hours. He leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it before seating himself on the floor. He'd just rest a little and then go inside and go to sleep.

That sounded like a nice plan.

* * *

Steve made his way back to his own room from the kitchen. He had gotten thirsty in the middle of the night and wondered if Tony was still up, thinking that maybe they could have a drink together, but he decided against it. He was probably still working with Banner on science stuff that he'd never understand.

Steve sighed. Having Tony's room across from his own was both a blessing and a curse.

He rounded the corner and gasped at the sight. Tony was sprawled on the floor in front of his door, sleeping. One hand was on his chest, partially covering the arc reactor and casting a unique shadow onto the ceiling. Steve moved to kneel down next to him. He was breathing softly and steadily, wearing that Black Sabbath shirt that he was so fond of. His hair was messy and he hadn't shaved in a while, dark stubble dotting his jawline. Was Tony even aware of how attractive he was?

Steve shook his head, his still damp hair flopping around on his head. He shouldn't be having these thoughts about his friend. In his day, having sexual relations with people of the same sex was illegal. And if he didn't control his thoughts, sexual acts sure would be happening…

But then again, Steve Rogers wasn't back in his own time. It was 2012 and that wasn't illegal anymore. He and Tony could get together if they wanted to. Well, if Tony wasn't completely straight they could.

Abandoning his current thoughts, Steve figured he should probably get Tony into bed, so he scooped the man up carefully in his arms, his eyes widening a bit when he noticed that the arc reactor in his chest glowed just a little brighter. Shrugging it off as something normal, he asked Jarvis to let him in.

"Did Mr. Stark fall asleep outside again?" Jarvis asked as the door swung open, allowing him in. Steve smiled softly.

"Yeah. He did." He headed down the hall towards Tony's room, nudging the door open with his foot. He glanced around the elegant room and moved to the seemingly oversized bed, gently placing Tony down in it. He pulled the covers up over the man, smoothing down his wild hair before standing.

"Goodnight Tony," he said softly, heading towards the door. Tony peeked open an eye and watched Steve as he left, his eye on the pajama pants that were a little tight in the rear.

That ass.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect the response to chapter 1! 17 reviews, 780 hits, 31 favorites and 48 alerts! You guys are awesome! I won't let you down! :) ...Well that may be a slight lie. I'm doing National Novel Writing Month in this June, so I'll be working on my novel most month. I'm planning on getting ahead, so when I get a moment, I will most definitely be working on this since you guys enjoy it so much.**

**Thanks again for reading and loving it! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tony's alarm clock went off, that incessant and annoying buzzing sound ringing in his ears. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in another pillow.

"Jarvis, turn that thing off," he mumbled, stretching his body out under the sheets.

"Yes sir," Jarvis replied, and the noise finally stopped. Tony pulled the covers up to his nose, suddenly chilly, and blinked a few times, opening his eyes.

He was still wearing his Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans from the night before and he didn't remember actually making it to bed. Last thing he remembered was resting in the hall…

Oh yeah. And Steve.

Tony smiled to himself when he remembered that Steve had carried him to bed and tucked him in. Captain America had such a soft and sweet side to him, and Tony had to admit that it was pretty adorable.

He decided that it was probably a good idea to get out of bed and have breakfast. After all, he and Steve had made it a regular thing to eat breakfast together every morning in Tony's apartment. He'd never admit it (he was barely able to admit it to himself), but he'd die before he missed breakfast with Captain America.

As soon as Tony threw off the covers and stood up, he had a coughing fit so violent that his knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Grunting, he tried to pull himself into a standing position, but all he succeeded in doing was making himself cough again, even harder this time.

_Tony Stark doesn't get sick_, Tony thought to himself, but he realized that the impossible was happening. He felt like shit—his nose was running, his throat was scratchy, his eyes were watering, it felt like his immune system was fighting a very painful, and losing battle in his stomach, and he couldn't stop coughing.

Somehow, he managed to heave himself back into bed and curl under the covers. He rolled over and closed his eyes, intending to drift back off to sleep.

So this was why his mother had always told him not to sleep on the floor.

* * *

Steve stared at the closed door to Tony's apartment across from his own. He wasn't one to sleep in, and he and Tony had developed the tradition of eating breakfast together. Steve normally cooked and every so often, Tony would try, but he usually failed, resulting in Steve having to help him.

But the door had stayed closed all morning and he hadn't seen Tony at all. Maybe something was wrong.

Perhaps he should go check on Tony.

Steve raised a tight first to his door and knocked. "Tony?" He paused, waiting for some sort of response. "Jarvis? Can I come in?"

"Of course Mr. Rogers." The door swung open and Steve frowned when he stepped inside.

It was too quiet.

There was no sound coming from Tony's lab downstairs, no background voices from the TV, and no fire alarm ringing from Tony burning something in the kitchen.

"Jarvis? Where is Tony?"

"In his bedroom sir. He hasn't come out all morning."

"Is that so?" Steve mumbled to himself, heading towards Tony's room. There was always some kind of noise in Tony's house, but besides the steady flow of the small waterfall by the entrance to his lab, there was nothing. It made Steve nervous.

He knocked on the door to his friend's bedroom and waited for a response—there was none—before he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Across the large room in the equally as large bed, there was a lump under the sheets. Though the mid-day sun was shining through the blinds, he couldn't tell for sure if the lump was Tony. On the other hand, why would someone else be in his bed..?

He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it—it was Tony under the covers—and for some reason, he was still asleep. He never slept in this late.

"Tony?" Steve said softly, and Tony groaned, stirring slightly.

"Whaddya want Steve..?" His voice sounded gravely, laced with something that wasn't just sleep deprivation.

"I haven't seen you all morning. And…you missed breakfast." Tony opened his eyes at the sound of Steve's disappointed voice, but he was sure that his tired and watery eyes didn't help his friend's worry.

"Didn't feel up to it." He gave Steve a sympathetic look—a facial expression he wasn't even sure he was capable of making—and closed his eyes again.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't sound or look that good."

"Well gee, thanks." The sarcasm in Tony's voice bled through the drowsiness and the whatever else was there.

"Seriously. I mean, not that it's a big deal, but I figured you'd at least let me know before you skipped out on our breakfast. But if that's not very important to you, then we can stop…" Steve trailed off, leaving an open ended answer for Tony.

"No, I don't want to stop our breakfasts. Who else am I going to get to cook for me?" Tony reached out and patted Steve's arm. "I'm just…I think I'm sick." A golden eyebrow raised.

"Sick?" Tony groaned, coughing hard before shifting in bed and answering.

"Yeah. I think maybe my mom was right about not sleeping on the floor." Steve laughed, that laugh that made Tony's arc reactor glow brighter.

"Let me stay and take care of you then, Stark." Tony scoffed, which only succeeded in making him cough again.

"Hell no. I'm not a child Steve."

"You can barely move without coughing your lungs and arc reactor out, let me at least cook you something since you missed breakfast this morning." Tony opened his eyes just to roll them, closing them again.

"Steve…"

"Tony." Shit. When he said his name like that…

"Alright, fine." Steve grinned, rubbing Tony's shoulder before standing.

"Great. I'll be back with some soup." Tony curled deeper under the covers, letting out a weak laugh.

"Not sure where you're going to get it from. All I have in there is coffee, scotch, and some ramen."

"I'll figure something out."

* * *

Tony was starving, on account of missing breakfast, so he scarfed down the chicken noodle soup that Steve had managed to throw together.

"Thanks Steve," Tony mumbled, smiling a little. Steve pulled the covers over Tony, running his fingers through his messy, jet black hair.

"Anytime Tony." There was his name again.

Tony closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as he drifted out of consciousness. Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Don't miss breakfast again, okay?" He murmured. "I missed you."

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize that it took me so long to update this. I've been working on my novel and I haven't really had time to write Superhusbands. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I especially like the ending. :3**

**I also appreciate all of the attention this story has been getting. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tony yawned and stretched in his overly large and luxurious bed(Steve's words, not his) and yawned. "Good morning sir," came Jarvis' voice. The blinds raised, spilling sunlight into Tony's room and he rolled over in bed, pulling the covers over his head and groaning.

"Jarvis, dammit…" He rubbed his hands over his face, feeling the stubble on his cheeks.

"Sir, did Mr. Rogers attempts to fix your sickness work?" Tony brought the covers back down and glared at his ceiling. Well…he _did_ feel better. His stomach wasn't hurting anymore, his nose wasn't running, and he only had a faint tickle in the back of his throat.

"Hm. So it seems."

"Might I suggest that you thank Captain—"

"Jarvis, mute. Thanks, but I don't think I need you involved in my love life." Tony's eyes widened at the realization of what he just said.

Love life? What the hell?

He rolled himself out of bed and brought his Black Sabbath shirt up to his nose, inhaling deeply and making a face.

He had been wearing these clothes for two days. He should probably shower and shave.

* * *

Tony pulled on his jeans and buttoned them, sorting through his closet for a shirt to wear. Maybe Jarvis was right about thanking Steve for taking care of him. He made a mental note to look into Jarvis' programming—there was no way he had programmed his AI to give him relationship advice.

"Sir, Mr. Rogers is at your door." Tony sighed and pulled a silk, maroon button down off the hanger and left his room, heading towards his front door.

"Steve," Tony said when he opened the door. Steve was standing there in a plain white t-shirt that was tucked into his khaki pants which were a little too tight in the ass. His eyes widened a little when he looked at Tony and his shirtless glory.

"Oh, hey." Tony shrugged on his shirt and smirked at Steve, leaning on the door frame. He noticed the tips of Steve's ears turn red, but he decided to save him the embarrassment and not say anything—for once.

"Ready for breakfast?" Tony buttoned his shirt, Steve's eyes on him all the while, and he smirked.

"Sure. I just wanted to ask if you're okay. You know, if you feel any better than you did yesterday?" A strand of Steve's blonde hair fell into his eyes and Tony had the sudden urge to push it out of the way.

"I don't know what kind of weird 40's magic you worked on me, Steve, but it worked." Steve couldn't contain his grin.

"I'm glad to hear that Tony."

Why was it that every time Steve said his name, Tony's stomach ended up in knots?

"So." Tony clapped a hand down on Steve's muscled shoulder. "What are you making me for breakfast?" Steve let out that hearty laugh, the one that made the knot in Tony's stomach even tighter.

"Because you were sick yesterday, I'll make you anything you want."

"You're too good to me," Tony said as they made their way across the hall.

"I know."

* * *

Tony forked some more of his ham, cheese, tomato and a bunch of other stuff omelet into his mouth and moaned in delight.

"Steve, where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I didn't have many friends before I became like this." He glanced down at himself and the only thing Tony could think was 'before you became a totally hot supersoldier?' "So I had a lot of time to learn how to do stuff. Cooking was one thing."

"Thank god you were scrawny." Tony took another bite from his omelet and ignored the glare that Steve was giving him. As Tony finished the rest of his omelet, he thought about what he was going to treat Steve with. After all this time, he still had no idea, which was weird—he was a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. He should've thought of something by now.

"You look like your mind is preoccupied with something," Steve said, resting his chin in one hand.

"My mind is always preoccupied with something," Tony replied, waving his fork around in the air carelessly. Good thing he had already eaten all of the omelet. "But I did want to ask you something."

Steve raised an eyebrow and sat up straight as Tony sat his fork down on his plate. "What is it?"

"I just thought that since you took all of that time to take care of me yesterday that I should do something to thank you for it. So if you want to go somewhere and do something or if you want me to buy something for you, because I have enough money for that and…" Steve let a smile grace his face. Tony was so cute when he rambled on like that. He wondered how long Tony would keep doing that if he just let him.

"Tony!" Steve finally interjected and he stopped talking, looking up with wide eyes. Steve laughed and grinned. "Look, I'd like to do something with you. But you don't need to spend money for us to have fun."

"You don't?" Tony looked genuinely confused and Steve stood, taking the dirty dishes with him to the kitchen.

"No," he said with a laugh. "I thought you were a genius."

"Hey." Tony said threateningly. "Watch whose intelligence you're insulting Capsicle." Steve ignored him.

"I'll show you as soon as I finish washing the dishes."

"You do realize that I installed dishwashers in here for a reason."

* * *

"How come you haven't made one of those?" Steve asked Tony, pointing to the television screen. The two were in Tony's living room—Steve had the wonderful idea of getting rid of the TV that Tony had taken the luxury of installing in his apartment inside of the Avengers tower—and were watching the whole Back to the Future trilogy.

"A time traveling Delorean? I haven't made one because Delorean's are tacky. And in case you've forgotten, we're a little busy saving the world."

"You build plenty of other stuff while we're saving the world?" Steve suddenly smirked. "Is it that you can't build one?" Tony scoffed.

"Please, Cap. I could make one if I wanted to. I just don't want to."

"Mmhmm." Tony reached across Steve to grab the remote and sighed, collapsing so that his head was resting in Steve's lap. "Tony, what are you doing?" Tony rested his hands over his arc reactor, hoping that Steve wasn't going to notice that it was glowing brighter.

"Resting on the couch. What does it look like?"

"I mean, why are you in my lap?" Tony looked up at Steve with an eyebrow arched.

"You know, a lot of people would be thrilled to have Tony Stark's head resting in their lap."

"Tony, I—"

"Just enjoy it." Steve sighed and Tony laughed after noticing that Steve's ears were red again. He was about to have Jarvis switch to the disc two—that had Back to the Future II on it—when Steve's hand moved to rest on top of his.

"S-Steve?" What was this? Tony Stark doesn't stutter.

"Just enjoy it."

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, but I wasn't quite sure how I wanted things to go. I like how it turned out and I hoe you guys do too. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Tony stirred when Jarvis opened the blinds—damn the sun—and light splashed onto his face. "What time is it?" Tony mumbled groggily. He was still on the couch where he and Steve had been watching _Back to the Future_ the night before.

Speaking of Steve, had he gone to bed? Oh…_oh._ No, he hadn't. Tony's head was still resting in Steve's lap, and Steve's hand resting comfortably over the arc reactor.

Huh. How hadn't he noticed that before?

"Steve." Tony said the man's name softly as he looked up at his face. He looked adorable while he slept. Hell, he looked adorable doing almost everything.

Steve's eyes opened, unfocused for a moment before glancing down at Tony. "Is the movie over?" He asked sleepily, his eyes unfocusing again. Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Cap, the movie is over. It's morning."

"Oh." He rubbed at his eyes, stretching his muscled arms over his head and running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "I don't remember falling asleep last night." His hand rested back over Tony's arc reactor and Tony placed his hand on top of Steve's.

"I don't either. The last part I remember is Jaws jumping out at Marty."

"Jaws?" Steve asked, clearly confused. Tony laughed again.

"I'll have to show you that movie too. There's another good one that you've missed."

"What's that one about?" Steve asked, curious now. Tony waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you. We'll watch it together sometime." Tony yawned and stretched his own arms, purposefully putting his hands in Steve's face. With a laugh, Steve pushed his hands away and Tony stood.

"As much as I'd love to cuddle with you all day Cap, I've got things I need to finish down in my workshop."

"We weren't cuddling." Steve's voice was even, but Tony could see his ears turning red. He smirked.

"Whatever you want to call it works for me. Hell, call it fondue if you want to." Steve's entire face flushed a deep red.

"H-hey! That was not…I thought it meant…" He made a face at Tony and grabbed the TV remote, turning the technology on. "Nevermind." He muttered, flipping through the channels to try and find something suitable to watch. Tony studied him for a moment—Steve's muscles always seemed so large to Tony that if he moved, he'd rip his shirt. His blonde hair was usually neatly combed(his hair's current state was a one-time thing), and that blush seemed to suit him so well…Tony wondered how far the blush traveled.

"I thought you said you had work to do," Steve muttered, settling on the History channel, which was playing a documentary about the Korean War. His jaw was set and Tony could barely make out the vein standing out in his forehead.

"Aw, don't be mad at me Capsicle." Tony made his way back over to the couch and stood in front of his teammate, who was trying his best to ignore him. When he didn't respond, Tony climbed into Steve's lap, and that sure did get his attention.

"W-what? Tony!" Steve stuttered, his hands limp at his sides. He really wasn't sure what to do with them.

"You were ignoring me."

"So you thought it was a good idea to climb into my lap?" Steve glanced around the room like he was expecting someone to walk in and see them.

"Steve," Tony said quietly, leaning in and whispering into Steve's ear. "I know it's kind of hard to believe, but two men being together isn't a crime now."

"I-I know," Steve sputtered, contemplating shoving Tony off of his lap.

"Good then." Tony smirked at him and climbed off of his lap, turning and heading down to his workshop without another word. Steve heaved out a sigh, his face slowly returning to its normal color.

Things had changed a lot since his time, but he was pretty sure that male friends didn't simply climb into other male friends laps unless they had a reason.

* * *

"Tony, behind you!" Steve shouted the words but he was afraid that they would do his friend no good. The Skrull, a shape-shifting alien, attacked IronMan from behind and slammed him to the ground. To Steve's left, the Hulk punched one, sending it flying across the bridge and into a building in town. Hawkeye was sniping a bunch of them from the top of the bridge and Thor was throwing Mjolnir, knocking down a few at a time and bringing it back to himself like a boomerang. Black Widow was hopping on top of cars and putting bullets into every Skrull head that she passed.

Captain America would've helped his friend, but he was too busy getting ambushed himself. He sent one flying with a well-aimed hit from his shield and grabbed another by the arm. As he proceeded to swing it around and toss it elsewhere, it shifted its form and slipped out of Steve's grasp.

"Capsicle, your shield!" Before he had even comprehended the command, Steve had his shield out in front of him and Tony aimed a blast from one of his repulsors at the shield. Steve swept his shield across the battlefield, incinerating most of the aliens.

"Sir, your power supply is at 27%."

"I'm aware Jarvis!" Tony whipped around and shot at another two Skrull's. He flew higher into the air to get a good look of the bridge that had been transformed into a battle field. Most of the Skrulls had been defeated, but their leader was still standing at the far edge of the bridge.

"Power supply at 15%."

"Jarvis, I know!" As Tony glanced at the leader on the far end of the bridge, he knew that they wouldn't be able to win this battle unless he was taken out.

"Power supply at 10%."

"Jarvis, mute!" Tony shot towards the far end of the bridge, all the Avengers heads turning to look. He slammed into their leader at full speed, throwing both of them off the bridge.

"Tony!" He heard Steve shout into the communication system just before the power to his suit completely shut down and everything went black as they hit the water.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Steve yelled, grabbing the front of Tony's wet shirt, dragging him inside Tony's apartment as Jarvis opened the door.

"Excuse me for saving the world like I thought I was supposed to do."

"You put yourself in harm's way as you did it!" Tony leaned nonchalantly against the wall—as nonchalantly as he could while looking like a wet dog.

"News flash Cap. All of us put our lives on the line when we go out there to fight."

"But not like you do!" Steve had never been this loud or angry, even back when they didn't get along.

"So putting citizens' lives above my own is wrong? What is the big deal?"

"You could've died Tony! That's the big deal!"

"What difference does it make?" Tony shouted back, stepping forward so he and Steve were nearly nose to nose. "Nobody would care anyway!" Suddenly, Steve's hands were fisted in the front of Tony's dripping shirt, pulling him forward roughly and…shit.

Steve was kissing him.

Before he could really understand what was going on, Steve pulled back and released him—Tony nearly stumbled, steadying himself on the wall.

"That's where you're wrong." With that, Steve turned and left Tony's apartment, the door closing firmly behind him.

Tony should've been trying to figure out why the hell Steve was so concerned, but all he could think about was how damn soft the man's lips were.

He wanted more of that.

* * *

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I feel like the ending to this is a bit cliche, but who says cliche is always bad? I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. Superhusbands forever!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

For the first time in ever, working with his hands didn't calm Tony's nerves. The kiss with Steve had put him on edge, his nerves scrambled, and he decided to push his tools to the side before he hurt himself worse than usual.

Tony sighed and scrubbed his dirty hands over his face, resting his chin in his hands. Steve had kissed him. Sure, Tony had been making advances at him for a while now, but he never expected that he would be the one to make the first move. He was from the 40's, the time where having sexual relations with someone of the same sex was illegal.

So what did this mean?

The two had obviously been avoiding talking about the kiss. This morning during breakfast, Steve answered Tony's questions with one word answers, and afterwards cleaned the dishes and left without as much as a goodbye. He was the one who initiated the kiss—so what the hell was his problem?

Tony leaned on his work desk and stared across the room, not looking at anything in particular. He liked Steve. He wasn't completely sure when it happened, but it happened, and Tony really wasn't quite sure how to approach it.

He had never really had much luck with long-term relationships. His best was with Pepper, and she had ended up leaving him. Yeah, they were still friends, but he hurt her by putting himself in danger nearly constantly, and that was the exact same thing that Steve had been yelling at him for yesterday.

He wanted Steve, but he didn't want to risk hurting him. He would hate to be that guy who broke Captain America's heart.

It was for the best. Right?

* * *

Steve stood at the door to Tony's apartment, wondering if he should knock or not. They hadn't talked about the kiss since it had happened, and it was eating Steve away on the inside. He wanted to make sure that he hadn't jeopardized their friendship.

Because being friends with Tony was very important to him.

Steve knocked on the door and jammed his hands into his pockets, rocking on his heels as he waited for Tony to answer the door. His heart was slamming inside his rib cage and he was hoping that he wouldn't die of a heart attack before he got to kiss Tony again.

Did he really just think that?

"Jarvis?" Steve called out, looking upward out of instinct. The first time he had learned about Jarvis, for some reason, he was lead to believe that he was a man hiding in the ceiling.

Blame his 40's brain.

"Mr. Rogers."

"Would you mind letting me in? I need to speak to Tony." The door swung open and Steve stepped inside, chewing on his bottom lip out of nervousness.

"If I may ask, Mr. Rogers, might you need to speak to Mr. Stark regarding yesterday's incident?" Steve nearly choked on his own spit. He didn't think he would ever get used to the fact that Jarvis was watching them basically…always.

"Um, yes." He replied hesitantly. "Where is Tony?"

"In the workshop, Mr. Rogers." Steve made his way past the near silent waterfall and down the stairs to Tony's workshop. From through the glass door, he could see Tony sitting at his work desk, seemingly doing nothing—weird considering that Tony was almost always doing something with his hands.

Steve pressed his hand to the palm reader, which granted him access, and he stepped inside. "Tony?" He spoke quietly and unsurely, still nervous. Tony didn't respond and Steve took a few steps closer. "Tony?"

Tony finally swiveled around on his stool to face Steve. "What's up Capsicle?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk." Some unknown emotion flashed through Tony's eyes quickly and he turned back around in his chair.

"Sure what's up?" Steve swallowed hard, wringing his hands together.

"About yesterday, I didn't think before I…did what I did. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I don't—"

"Don't worry about it Cap," Tony said with a wave of his hand, still facing away from Steve. "It was nothing."

"N-nothing?" Steve stuttered out the word, and for some reason, it was now very hard to breathe.

"Yeah," Tony replied, running a hand through his messy hair. He turned in his chair. "It didn't mean anything, right?"

"The k-kiss? Oh yeah." Steve felt his face growing hot, but he was determined not to break down in front of Tony. He couldn't let him know what he was feeling. After all, he was the leader of the Avengers and a relationship would probably ruin everything. "Totally spontaneous. It didn't mean anything. L-let's just forget about it."

"Good plan." Tony's eyes flitted up to meet Steve's, and for a second, his eyes seemed to reflect sadness and regret, but he turned back around before Steve could be sure.

* * *

Fucking shit. Tony threaded his fingers into his hair and growled at himself. Why the hell did he just turn Steve away like that? It made him feel like he was kicking a malnourished puppy.

It was for Steve's own good, wasn't it? He didn't want to risk hurting him. Because everyone who got close to Tony, he ended up hurting.

But nothing about turning Steve away felt right. In fact, it felt wrong. All wrong—the whole thing. He could feel his heart palpitating in his chest as he told Steve that the kiss 'was nothing.' His hands were shaking and he knew that he couldn't keep his true emotions out of his eyes.

Tony was pretty sure that he just screwed up his chances with Steve. He may have ruined their friendship as well.

* * *

Steve stumbled into his own apartment, slamming the door closed and sliding down the back of it. Tony had just rejected him, and Steve never thought that it would feel this bad. This felt even worse than when Peggy found him kissing that blonde girl and didn't want to be anywhere near him for a good while.

His breathing was starting to pick up and Steve put his face in his hands. There was a sharp pain in his chest from trying to hold back a very unmanly sob and he felt tears leaking through his fingers. He was a man—he was Captain America—and he was pretty sure that Captain America wasn't supposed to cry.

He swallowed hard and picked himself up off the floor when he heard a knock at his door. Steve clenched his shaking hands into fists and rubbed the backs of them across his wet eyes. He took a shuddering, deep breath and opened the door.

"Shit. Steve." Steve's eyes widened when Tony strode past him into his apartment. Out of all people to be at his door, he didn't expect it to be Tony. He closed the door and leaned against it as Tony paced across the room.

"Tony…do you need something?" Tony's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, and in the wifebeater he was wearing, Steve could see his muscles flexing.

"Steve, I didn't mean anything I said back there." Tony finally stopped pacing and was now looking Steve in straight in the eye. Steve struggled to keep his eyes on Tony.

"What do you mean?"

"That kiss…it didn't mean nothing. It meant something. It meant a hell of a lot of something. I don't know when it happened Steve, but I like you. You and your perfect smile, you perfect muscles, your perfect leadership attitude, and fuck Steve, your ass is amazing." Steve felt his face heating up, but he couldn't get a word in because Tony was still babbling.

"Steve. I don't want anyone else. I want you. And I know my track record with relationships hasn't been very good. Wait, that's a lie. It's shit. But I promise you that you're not just going to be a one-night stand. Being with me is going to be hard—okay, damn near impossible. But if you want to give it a shot, I would like that. I would really, really like it. And in case you didn't know, being with a guy isn't—" Steve strode forward in two big steps and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Tony tensed up in his arms for a moment, and Steve nearly pulled away, but when Tony scrabbled at his shirt, grabbing fistfuls and trying to pull him closer, he kissed him harder.

Tony swiped his tongue along Steve's bottom lip and Steve eagerly parted his lips, allowing Tony in. At first, Tony was scared that he might scare Steve off—after all, he was pretty sure that they didn't kiss like this in the 1940s—but Steve responded with as much vigor, if not more, than Tony.

Tony pulled back with a gasp and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me."

"I wasn't kidding about it being hard—being with me."

"I'm willing to try." Steve's finger traced around the arc reactor.

"You're too damn soft Captain America."

"I hope I'm not too soft for you."

"Nah," Tony replied, kissing Steve again. "Just soft enough."

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay, I'm back! :D And I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Like, really enjoyed it. And I hope you guys like it too!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Steve sat up in bed and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. His lips felt a little sore and swollen and he was confused as to why before he glanced to his left and saw who was sharing his bed with him.

Tony Stark.

His eyes widened and he quickly glanced over himself to make sure that he was still wearing clothes. Yep, clothing check—the clothing from yesterday, yes, but still check. What had happened yesterday?

Oh yeah. He had confronted Tony about the kiss and he rejected him. Well, at first he did, but then he came busting through his door, babbling on about how the kiss meant something to him and then they kissed again.

And again. And again. And again.

They kissed all night long.

They were on Steve's couch at first, sitting side by side, their lips connected. Then Tony moved to straddle Steve's waist to deepen the kiss. His grease stained hands ran through Steve's golden locks and mussed it up. Steve hadn't really been sure where to put his hands, so he kept them on Tony's hips until Tony moved them to his ass.

"Don't be afraid to get frisky," Tony had mumbled into the kiss, grinning when he felt Steve's face heat up in his hands. He was about to make a comment about Steve being too easily embarrassed, but his words turned to a 'mmm' of approval when Steve stood, their lips still connected, and carried Tony to his bedroom, his hands planted firmly on Tony's backside.

There was more kissing. Tongues tangling. Hands wandering. Breath mingling.

And Steve loved every bit of it.

He glanced over at the man lying beside him in bed. His dark hair was messy and his clothes rumpled, but none of that mattered when Steve noticed the small smile on his face. One of his hands was resting carelessly over his arc reactor, and when Steve snuggled back underneath the covers, he placed his hand over Tony's.

Tony's hand twitched and he mumbled a few incoherent words before falling silent again, his smile not faltering.

This feeling—whatever this feeling was—felt right to Steve. Kissing Tony felt right. Holding Tony felt right. Caressing Tony felt right. Everything that the two had done last night felt perfectly right to him.

So why was he still afraid?

Maybe it was because they were both guys. No…no, that wasn't it. It was something else.

Maybe it was because they were teammates. No. They were teammates, but something about that didn't feel right either.

Oh god. He was from the 40's. Besides that one kiss from Peggy, he had never gotten action before. Nothing close to anything sexual. Tony had called him a 90-year-old virgin before, as a joke, but now Steve realized just how true it was.

And Tony was the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Emphasis on the playboy. He had been with many women (according to Natasha, he had, of course, never looked up these things before) and perhaps some men. There were also plenty of videos of Tony on the internet in various states of undress (again, Steve hadn't looked himself; Clint was to blame for that).

He had agreed to be with Tony despite the fact that he said he was hard to deal with. But would Tony be able to deal with his lack of experience?

* * *

When Tony stirred, he was a little disoriented. He was in a bed unfamiliar to his own—this had happened before, but not in a long while—and there was no one beside him. He didn't have a splitting headache, so he hadn't been drunk. What exactly happened last night?

Tony thought back, his memory returning in bits and pieces. Steve trying to talk to him about the kiss. Him rejecting Steve and feeling shitty for it. Him going to apologize and babbling on for minutes and Steve kissing him again. And kissing him. Oh yeah, and more kissing.

He and Steve basically made out. And if his swollen lips were any indication of how he enjoyed it—he fucking loved it.

So where the hell was Steve?

He sat up in bed and realized the space next to him was cold—Steve had left a while ago. Maybe he was thinking. Whenever Steve had to think, he went to the gym a few floors below. As Tony rolled out of bed and walked past Steve's mirror, he realized that maybe he should take a detour by his apartment and hop in the shower, but he really needed to talk to Steve, so hopefully he wouldn't mind.

After he took the elevator down to the gym and heard the familiar noise of Steve's fist assaulting another punching bag. He walked in and leaned against the wall, just watching Steve's back (and his backside) and the way his muscles rippled as he let out whatever emotion he was feeling on the punching bag.

Steve still didn't notice him after a few minutes, so he silently walked up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around his torso, pressing his cheek to Steve's shoulder. Steve tensed up for a moment before he realized whose arms were around him, and he relaxed slightly.

"Good morning," Steve said, but Tony could tell that he was trying to keep his voice even. "You seem awfully touchy-feely today."

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Tony asked, his fingers tracing Steve's abs through his shirt. Steve still felt pretty tense in his arms, like he was fighting himself not to pull away.

Steve's fingers moved to touch his still slightly swollen lips. "We kissed." His voice dropped a little. "I definitely remember that."

"So what is the problem?" Steve hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his fingers around Tony's wrists and pulled his arms away.

"I just…" Steve turned, holding Tony's hands for a moment before he dropped them like hot potatoes, running his fingers through his hair. "Tony. I know I'm younger than you and technically older than you at the same time. Before you, I had only had one kiss with one girl. No other action." Steve paused for a moment and realized that this was one of the first times in ever that Tony hadn't interrupted him and babbled on for minutes at a time.

"Your point Steve?"

"You're really experienced and I'm just…not. And I don't know if you want to waste time with someone like me." Tony's strong brown eyes stared at him for a moment before he tipped his head back and burst into loud laughter. Steve's face burned red but he didn't move or say anything.

"Are you kidding Steve? It's so fucking hot that you're basically a virgin. Wait, you are a virgin. I'm going to enjoy defiling you almost as much as I'm going to enjoy being with you. So…" Tony trailed off and took a step forward, holding Steve's face in his hands and pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I say fuck your inexperience." His voice dropped and he rubbed his stubble against Steve's face. "Maybe I should fuck you instead."

Steve hesitantly traced his hands down Tony's biceps before gripping them. "Don't call it that."

"What would you rather me call it?" Tony mumbled, mouthing sloppy kisses against Steve's neck.

"I don't know…just not that."

"Okay Steve. Do you want to make love with me?" He could feel Steve's Adam's apple bobbing and Steve's hands dropped down to his waist.

"No." Tony's kisses paused and he pulled back, an eyebrow arched high, looking at Steve incredulously.

"No?"

"We're doing things my way. We're going on a date first. We're going to go steady."

"Oh fuck," Tony groaned and pulled back from Steve. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not." Steve crossed his arms, his muscles involuntarily flexing, and kept his blue eyes trained on Tony. "And if you don't want to do it this way…well, I'm sorry. This isn't going to work." Tony shook his head and laughed.

"Steve," he said, his voice startlingly soft and sincere. "When are you going to learn that I'd do anything for you?"

* * *

**Leave a review please, and let me know what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aren't Steve and Tony so adorable? :3 I love them. And before we get on to the story, I wanted to thank you for reading this fanfiction. I recently found out that someone linked this story on their tumblr. Also, in only seven chapters, there are 108 reviews, 133 favorites, and 226 follows. So in the rated T Superhusbands fics, that makes me 12th most reviewed, 9th most followed, and 25th most favorited. It's all because of you guys that I have those standings. So thank you so much.**

**I love you guys.**

**And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Instead of going his own kitchen for coffee, Tony's feet carried to the team's kitchen. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he ran into Bruce, mumbling an apology.

"You're up early," Tony said, sleep laced in his tired voice. He shuffled over to the coffee maker, shoving a mug into the one-cup coffee maker and hitting the start button.

"I'm always up early," Bruce said as he took a sip of his green tea. "I'm just usually holed up in my lab. Much like you are after you get your coffee." Bruce tipped his head to the side, looking at Tony curiously. "Something is different about you."

Tony ran a hand through his uncombed hair and folded his arms, leaning against the counter and waiting not-so-patiently to get his coffee. "I don't know what it could possibly be." Bruce took another sip from his green tea but said nothing else, just watching Tony carefully as he got his coffee.

"Gotta get back up to my place," Tony said, already sounding more awake. He lifted his mug as if that was the reason he had to go. "Can't miss breakfast with Steve."

He brushed past Bruce with a small wave and left the kitchen, heading back in the direction of his apartment. "Tony." Bruce called out, his voice carrying that calming effect that it always did. "Does anyone else know?" Tony never put it past Bruce to not know what was going on behind the scenes—he was a smart guy after all—he just normally didn't bring it up.

"No," came Tony's simple answer. He brought the mug to his lips and took another sip, the hot liquid sliding down his throat. "Not hiding it really."

"Don't feel obligated." Bruce answered quickly, taking another sip of his own green tea. "It's your business, not ours." Tony gave him one quick nod, their eyes meeting and exchanging words they couldn't with their mouths.

"I'll see you." Tony turned and left and Bruce watched him leave, taking a large swallow from his green tea.

Bruce felt sorry for Tony sometimes—how much scrutiny he was almost constantly under. But his relationships were his own business and no one else's, and if they had a problem with it, they may just have to deal with the Hulk.

* * *

Tony couldn't help but smile when he walked into Steve's apartment and saw him cooking breakfast. His back was turned to Tony, but he was wearing an apron and humming to himself as he flipped an omelet. The brown haired man snuck up behind the American icon, putting his hands on Steve's shoulders and making him jump.

"Tony…" Steve sighed and nudged him away, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Morning Capsicle. What's for breakfast?" He peeked around Steve to look into the pan. "Oh, omelets? I love those. Especially when they're made by you." Steve chuckled and gave Tony a quick kiss.

"Thanks. Nice to know that you appreciate my cooking. Now go wait—they'll be done soon."

"What if I want to feel you up while you're cooking instead?" Tony pressed himself close to Steve, his hands sliding around to his front and moving over his chest and abs.

"T-Tony…" Steve stuttered out his name and Tony's stomach tied itself into knots—for some reason, there was something about the way that Steve said his name that made that happen. "D-don't." Tony raised an eyebrow and pulled back.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I'll stop. I don't want to scare you away." Tony shoved his hands into the pockets of his wrinkled jeans and took a step back. The last thing he wanted to do was make Steve feel weird about their relationship.

"I just…I just want to take things slow. I know things are different now, but can we just do things my way?" Steve turned off the stove and carefully folded the omelet, sliding it onto a plate.

"Of course Steve," Tony said softly, looking up at him with warm eyes. "I already told you that we can do things your way."

"And I realize that. But I'm still getting used to the whole 'dating a guy' thing." When Tony cocked his head and his expression changed, Steve sputtered on. "I-I mean, I'm sure of my feelings for you. I'm just trying to get used to them."

"That's fine." Tony held his hand out and Steve took it, curling their fingers together. "I can wait until you're ready."

"Thank you." Steve smiled at him with that blindingly beautiful smile and gorgeous blue eyes.

"You're welcome." Tony moved a little closer, nuzzling against Steve's jaw. "Can I get a kiss, Cap?"

"Of course." Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Tony hummed happily into the kiss, his hands on Steve's cheeks as he nibbled at his bottom lip.

"We should probably eat." Tony said when he pulled back, his forehead resting against Steve's. "The omelets will get cold."

"They can wait." And Steve pulled him in to kiss him again.

* * *

Tony closed the top to the picnic basket and sighed, running his hand along the rough surface of the straw. It had taken him nearly a week to figure out what the perfect first date for Steve would be, but he finally did it. He even cooked the food himself—to be honest, it took a few tries because he wasn't the best cook in the world. It'd be a candlelight dinner on the roof of the Avengers tower with the stars lighting up the sky.

He was hoping that Steve would enjoy it.

He put on one of his best suits, a light gray one, and scooped up the basket, leaving his apartment and heading across the hall to Steve's. He sat the picnic basket out of view and knocked on the door, smiling when Steve answered.

"Damn Cap, you clean up nicely." Steve blushed a little, both men looking each other over. Steve was wearing a suit of his own, crisp and black, and his blonde hair was combed down into its usual perfectness.

"Thanks. Are you ready?"

"The question is, are you?" Tony pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and smiled slyly at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled, turning and allowing Tony to cover his eyes with the blindfold. Tony picked up the basket in one hand and put his other hand at the small of Steve's back, leading him to the elevator. They took it up to the roof and Tony carefully lead Steve out to their picnic spot.

"Can I take off the blindfold yet?" Steve asked, curious. He was grinning despite his lack of sight at the moment.

"Not yet. Hold on." Tony laid out a blanket, putting the basket in the middle of it, and lit a circle of scented candles around it. He had to admit, he was nervous as hell—and he never remembered being this nervous on a date before.

Maybe because no one else had meant as much to him as Steve did.

"Okay, now." Steve tugged the blindfold off and stared at the sight before him. Tony lying on the blanket, smiling and inviting with a picnic basket next to him and candles lighting the area around them.

"Wow Tony." Steve managed to say after being speechless for a few minutes. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go on a date with me." Tony was standing in front of him now, hid hand out in front of him, waiting for Steve to take it.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Tony, that was amazing." Steve smiled as he scooted closer to Tony on the blanket, placing his hand over Tony's that was resting on the blanket. Tony looked over at him and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Glad you enjoyed it. I even made all the food myself. And that's a big thing for me, I almost never cook. Except ramen. That's about the only thing I'll cook."

"You went to so much trouble to do this for me." Tony waved his hand dismissively.

"It wasn't trouble at all Steve. Really." He leaned over and pecked Steve quickly on the lips. Before he could pull back, Steve grabbed his suit jacket and kissed him again, rolling on top of him, their legs tangled together.

They kissed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's lips and each other's bodies. That is, before Clint showed up.

"Stark, if you want to fuck Rogers, at least do it where none of us have the misfortune of stumbling upon you." Tony growled deep in his throat and pulled back from the kiss, peeking over Steve's shoulder.

"Shut the hell up and get lost Barton."

Clint didn't leave until Natasha came and dragged him away.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! More Superhusbands for you! And I recently found out that I'm now 6th most followed and 19 most favorited with this fic. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and enjoying this. I'm glad that I'm able to write something that you all can enjoy.**

**Anyway, this chapter was one of my favorites. Thanks to my best writer friend Layton H.D. Kedd for helping me figure out some things for this chapter. She's always a great person to bounce things off of. If you're into FrostIron, go read her fic and pester her to update.**

**Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Tony stared at the screen in front of him, his chin in his hands. Things with Stark Industries had been very busy and stressful lately, and it was hard for him to focus on the things that Pepper wanted him to do and things that he was actually trying to do for once.

It was hard for him to concentrate on work especially when all he could think of was his date with Steve. It had been, by far, the best date in his entire life. The way Steve looked at him made Tony think that his arc reactor may fail on him and the way the blonde said his name always tied his stomach up in knots. Steve had told him multiple times that he loved the food and the environment, but he also somehow knew that what Steve really enjoyed was spending time with Tony.

And Tony loved spending time with Steve too.

But his work was overwhelming. He tried tinkering with a recent project of his—Clint had asked him to design him some time-explosive arrows and even though he didn't want to, Steve managed to convince him—down in the workshop, but strangely, that didn't help de-stress him. So he decided to do something he hadn't done in a long while.

Take a walk.

He told Jarvis to tell Steve that he was out in case he decided to stop by. He also knew that he was more than likely going to be recognized while he was out, so he put on some of his work jeans and a hoodie, flipping the hood up over his head. Just to be safe, he also grabbed a pair of sunglasses—one of this less flashy kind, even though they were all flashy really—and pushed them up to cover his eyes.

He left the tower and headed down the busy New York streets, his hands tucked into the kangaroo pouch in the front of his sweatshirt. People passed him by without saying a word so his disguise was working for the moment. Tony wasn't really sure where he was walking to, he just wanted to walk and see if he could clear his head.

Tony didn't really pay attention to his surroundings as he walked, the numbers whizzing around inside his head proving to be too distracting. But the numbers in his head helped to dissolve his stress as he continued down the streets. The sounds of honking car horns were distant in his ears and even the people jostling him didn't bother him. It was oddly comforting.

Equations flashed in front of his eyes and Tony nearly reached out and grabbed one of them when something stopped him in his tracks. His feet halted their movement and he stood in the middle of the crowded sidewalk as he listened to the music drifting through his ears.

Tony's head snapped to his right and he saw(and heard) the source of the music.

Oh. Steve would love that.

He pushed open the glass door and stepped inside.

* * *

Steve and Tony had breakfast together that morning as they usually did, but Steve knew that Tony was swamped with work, so he gave him a short kiss and allowed him to get down to business. He was thinking of making him something for lunch and bring it down to him in his workshop, but when he went over to ask Tony what he wanted, Jarvis informed him that Tony had left. Jarvis didn't tell him where or with whom, and tony didn't say anything to him about leaving, but Steve was determined to not let it get him down—he went back to his own apartment and tossed together some chicken stir-fry for lunch.

Steve was about to plop down on his couch and enjoy his lunch when there was a quiet knock at his door. He couldn't help but grin, hoping that it was Tony, but when he answered the door, no one was standing there. Instead, there was something small sitting at his feet.

He squatted down and picked up what he noticed first—a small note.

_Steve,_

_I couldn't really focus on my work so I decided to take a walk. While I was out, I saw this and it reminded me of you. It didn't cost a shit load of money, so please don't get your star-spangled panties in a twist over it(do you wear star-spangled underwear? Am I allowed to buy you some?)._

_Anyway, I hope you like this. I know you've got a record player in that 40's apartment of yours. I've seen it._

_Enjoy. I'll stop by later, I've still got a lot of work to do._

_Tony_

_PS. The third song on side A is what was playing when I passed by. It's what caught my ear and what made me think of you._

Steve smiled and picked up the vinyl record that was resting comfortably in the sleeve. It was a record of the _Best of Tommy Dorsey and His Orchestra._ He flipped it over to the back and saw the name of the song that had piqued Tony's interest—_All the Things You Are._

As Steve went back into his own apartment, he couldn't help the full blown smile on his face. It was very thoughtful of Tony to buy this for him. He remembered listening to this record a few years before he was frozen and _All the Things You Are_ had been one of his favorite songs.

Tony always seemed to find, whether intentionally or not, things that Steve would like.

He made his way over to the corner where his record player was, next to his ridiculously large TV that Tony forcibly installed in his apartment, and put the record on it on side A, putting the needle on the record.

The sounds of a smooth trombone drifted through his ears and Steve sat down on his couch with his lunch, letting himself sway to the music as he ate his stir-fry. The melody of the trombone soon gave way to a smooth, deep voice singing.

_You are the promised kiss of springtime_

_That makes the lonely winter seem long._

_You are the breathless hush of evening_

_That trembles on the brink of a lovely song_

_You are the angel glow that lights a star_

_The dearest things that I know are what you are_

_Someday my happy arms will hold you_

_And someday I'll know that moment divine_

_When all the things you are, are mine._

Steve didn't wait to hear the rest of the record before he ran out the door to thank Tony.

* * *

Tony stared at floating screen the stocks of Stark Industries and thought. He really took Pepper for granted—whatever she had done helped his stocks grow... a lot. He swept the screen away and was about to pull up the model of Clint's new arrows when strong arms wrapped around him and nipped at his ear.

"I take it you like your present." There was a light and airy feel to Tony's voice, one that wasn't usually there since he was internally stressing over something.

"I loved it Tony. Thank you." Steve kissed his cheek and tried to turn him in his chair so he could kiss his lips, but Tony refused to budge.

"Steve, I'd love to kiss you—really, I would. But I've got so much work to do, and I know that if I kiss you, I won't want to stop." Tony turned his head to see Steve's crestfallen expression and he made a face. "Oh come on, don't do that. Look, after I finish work, I'll come over to your place and we can watch a movie. Wait, do you have a Blu-Ray player?"

Steve laughed. "Yes Tony. You put it in there, don't you remember?"

"Right. I promise. I'll be there with a movie and popcorn in hand. Special movie night. Okay?" Steve nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Alright. Thank you again for the record."

"Anytime Cap. Now shoo. I can't concentrate with your perfect muscly self standing behind me."

* * *

Steve flipped through the TV channels, trying to find something to watch as he waited for Tony to come over. It had been almost four hours since he had seen Tony in his lab and he still wasn't done? Steve sighed. He wished that Tony wasn't as busy all the time.

Then came a knock at Steve's door and he grinned. When he answered it, it was Tony this time, with _Jaws_ and gourmet popcorn in hand. There were no words exchanged, just a sweet, quick kiss and they plopped down onto Steve's couch after Tony put the movie in.

Steve stretched out on the couch so his head was in Tony's lap and Tony smiled, placing his hand on Steve's perfect abs. As the movie started, Steve yelped and covered his eyes when a girl got eaten by Jaws in the opening scene.

"Tony! Why are we watching this…this gory movie?" Steve kept his eyes trained on Tony instead of the TV where the police were beginning to investigate the attack.

"Gory? You're joking right? This is so fake it's not even scary." Tony glanced down at Steve. "Wait, are you actually scared?" He smirked. "Aw, you big baby."

Steve was about to open his mouth to defend himself, but Tony kissed him and his words dissolved in his throat.

It couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, another wonderful chapter with more amazing Superhusbands! :D And thanks to you guys, more amazing stats. In the Superhusbands T rated fics, I am 5th most followed, 14th most favorited, and 11th most reviewed! :D You guys are awesome, thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Jaws_ had scared the living daylights out of Steve—the parts he had watched anyway. For most of the movie, Tony had been distracting him with kisses. He almost demanded that they watched the movie again so he could see it in its entirety this time, but he couldn't muster up enough courage to face the TV and watch people get their limbs gnawed off.

In fact, Tony had asked him after the movie what his thoughts were and Steve told him that he had missed most of it thanks to him. Tony asked if he wanted to see it again, and when he shouted "no!" Tony grinned and Steve flushed pink.

Tony almost ended up going to bed with Steve(not _to bed_, just to bed), but Steve ushered him out, telling him that he needed his sleep for his early meeting tomorrow.

"The meeting can't start without me Steve. I'm Tony Stark. And sleep is overrated." He remembered Tony saying, but he forced him out anyway, giving him a quick kiss before he just about slammed the door in Tony's face.

Steve had to push Tony out—his company was important. That and the fact that Steve was a bit afraid of being in such an intimate situation with Tony.

He felt sort of bad about shoving Tony out like that. He was almost positive that Tony wasn't trying to get in his pants—he had been very respectful of Steve's wishes, though Steve knew it was hard for him—but it was still scary for him to be that close to Tony.

Where Tony could caress him and whisper to him and kiss him all he wanted to.

And Steve could do the same.

It was the morning after now, and Steve knew that Tony was already in his meeting—or he should be anyway. And Steve was determined to find a way to make it up to Tony for shoving him out.

He really was keeping in mind the fact that Steve wanted to take things slow and he wasn't pushing for anything. He had taken Steve on a romantic first date and bought him a record—both of which were well thought out. Tony was putting so much into the relationship and Steve suddenly felt like he was doing nothing.

It was time for him to change that. Unfortunately, he had no idea what he wanted to do.

He could buy something for Tony. But Steve felt like anything he gave the man wouldn't be good enough, just because if he wanted something, he had more than enough money to buy it himself.

He could make something for him. After all, he was pretty good at cooking. Then again, that didn't really seem like a grand gesture, especially considering that Steve cooked for him pretty often.

Steve scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned. Maybe a shower is what he needed.

* * *

Steve was fresh from his shower, wet blonde hair dripping from the ends and falling onto broad shoulders. The water droplets slid down his defined chest and abs, absorbing into the fluffy white towel that he had wrapped low on his hips. He leaned against the sink, staring at himself in the fogged up mirror.

He reached a large hand up and swiped it across the mirror—the exact same motion that Tony did when he was fiddling with his tablet or his 'floating screen' as Steve called it. And that's when he realized.

His gift to Tony should be him.

Not all of him. He still wasn't quite ready for that. But last night he had chickened out when he knew he was ready to take the next step, and he couldn't help but feel that he had hurt Tony's feelings when he ushered him out of his apartment so quickly.

When Tony got back from his meeting, Steve was determined to surprise him.

He wasn't even going to see it coming.

* * *

God, Tony hated meetings.

He knew that it was to help benefit Stark Industries and blah blah blah but the things could be so goddamn boring. And he only just barely got through them because he was able to sneakily scroll through the pictures of Steve that he had on his phone.

Some of himself and Steve when they were simply lounging around together. Quite a few candids of Steve that Tony took when he wasn't paying attention. A couple of his more than scrumptious ass. It was definitely hard for him to keep his hands off the gorgeous piece of man that was his now, but Steve wanted to take it slow and he wasn't going to fuck things up by not listening—hell no, not this time.

So when Happy drove up to the tower, Tony let out a long sigh of relief and stepped out of the car, hopping(not literally because Tony doesn't hop, no sir) into the elevator and mashing the button for the floor that he and Steve lived on.

When he left the elevator and headed towards his apartment, passing by Steve's on the way, he smiled. The fact that Steve could still be considered adorable even though he was technically 23 years old made him smile. And the fact that Steve still wanted Tony, a screw up and a former alcoholic who was 13(what a lucky number) years older than him made him smile even wider.

Grinning, Tony had Jarvis open the door for him and he immediately made his way to his bedroom, intending to change out of his suit before he went down to his workshop. But when he stepped foot into his bedroom, something stopped him cold.

Steve was sitting there on his bed, looking all adorable with his baby blue eyes and shy smile and goddamn that blush.

Tony cleared his throat.

"Hey Cap. Need something?" Steve looked at him steadily for a moment before he replied.

"Yeah. I need you."

Holy fucking shit.

There's no way Steve just said that. Tony stared at Steve, waiting for him to burst into laughter and tell him that he was joking, clap him on the back and leave. But Steve didn't move and shit, this didn't feel like a dream. Maybe he wasn't awake yet. Maybe he didn't have enough coffee this morning.

"Uh…what?" Tony croaked. His tie suddenly felt too tight, like someone was gripping it and trying to choke him.

Steve stood and strode towards him in three large steps, taking Tony's face in his hands and kissing him. His lips were soft and gentle, yet urgent all at the same time. Tony melted under his touch and when Steve pushed his hips forward, damn he just lost it all.

His hands slid around behind Steve and grabbed that perfect ass he's been waiting so long to grope and god did it feel as amazing as it looked. Steve made a startled noise into the kiss and Tony kissed him harder, ignoring the burning feeling that he was starting to feel in his chest from the lack of air.

Steve pulled back, smiling that supermodel smile of his, a flush high on his cheeks. Tony stared back at him, unsure of what to say. Steve's hands slid down to his hips and Tony moved his own hands to a more respectful spot on the small of Steve's back, even though he desperately wanted to keep kneading the perfect flesh of his boyfriend's ass in his hands.

"Tony Stark rendered speechless? That's new." All Tony managed to do was roll his eyes, but a goofy smile appeared on his face and he loved and hated the way Steve could make him do that.

"So what was that about needing me?" Tony finally got the ability to speak back, and he was glad he used his speech wisely instead of saying something like "damn that was hot."

"I'm sorry about tossing you out last night. I just…Tony, I'm ready to go further with you." Steve immediately noticed the way Tony's eyes lit up. "I mean, I'm not ready for sex yet, but I want more of you."

Tony groaned. "All you had to do was ask." And then his lips were on Steve's, walking them backwards to Tony's bed. He shoved Steve down and crawled on top of him, attacking his neck with small bites and kisses. Steve bit his lip and closed his eyes, gripping Tony's hips a little harder. "C'mon Cap, don't hold back," Tony mumbled against Steve's warm skin, hid hands skimming along the skin under Steve's shirt.

When Tony bit down, a little harder this time, and pushed his hips forward, Steve took in a sharp breath, hissing Tony's name when he released it. His hands were still on Tony's hips and Tony liked Steve, he really did, but now was not the time for shyness. He wanted those hands on him.

He wanted Steve to let go.

Tony pushed Steve's shirt as far up as he could without taking it off and ran his tongue along the deliciously defined skin that he had just revealed. Steve let out a little whimper when Tony's tongue found his nipples and god, Steve was so hot.

"Put your hands on my ass," Tony demanded, and without hesitation, Steve's hands slid down to where Tony wanted them, squeezing a bit. "Oh. Yeah, that's…that's perfect." He could feel Steve's hardness against his thigh that was pressed between the blonde's legs. As much as Tony hated to admit it, it usually took a little while for him to get going, but he was already hard and he knew he was staining the nice silk boxers he had put on this morning.

"Tony." Steve groaned his name again, this time when Tony put his hand over the bulge in Steve's khakis and squeezed.

Tony brought his lips back up to Steve's and kissed him, hard and sloppy. "How far you do want to go Cap? You set the rules."

"I just…can you…it's a…a little uncomfortable down there." Tony smiled against Steve's lips, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You want me to get you off?"

"P-please." Steve choked out.

So Tony gave him what he wanted. He did it slow, so Steve could enjoy it as long as possible but also so he could make Steve beg. And man, did he accomplish that goal. He had the supersoldier writhing and squirming beneath him, moaning incoherent words. His hands were fisted into the sheets so tightly, Tony thought he was going to rip them.

As Steve came down him his high, Tony realized that he was still fully dressed aside from his tie—he wasn't sure when that had gone.

"You're still…" Steve trailed off, gesturing to the tent in Tony's expensive dress pants.

"Yeah, I am. I can go fix it myself, I mean, I don't want to push you into something—"

"Can I do it?" The look on Steve's face paired with the innocent way he asked almost made Tony lose it in his pants and he hadn't done that in over ten years.

Tony rolled off of Steve to lay beside him and smiled. "Have at it Cap."

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you guys so much! This fic has over 18,000 total views, 168 favorites, and 285 alerts just in 10 chapters! You guys are amazing, really. I love that I'm able to write things that other people can enjoy.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter. Just a heads up, I'm moving into college on Thursday and classes start the following Monday, so I'm not really sure when I'll get to update next, but I will try not to leave you guys hanging!**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Tony was down in his workshop, tinkering with Clint's arrows. Something wasn't right and he wasn't sure what it was. They looked alright, but when he went to test them, some of them detonated before the time expired. So that would explain why he was wrist deep in wiring for the detonation devices.

He barely heard Steve when he came in and nearly cut himself with a wire when Steve's warm and muscled frame stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony rolled his eyes and wiped a greasy hand(from working on his cars earlier) across his forehead, leaving a black mark on his skin.

"Look, Cap, as much as I'd love to make out with you right now, I'm kinda in the zone."

"Don't mind me," Steve said quietly, in that voice that made Tony shiver and damn him, he wasn't supposed to be getting distracted. He swallowed hard and tried to go back to his work, but it was really hard to do so when Steve's hands were under his shirt, sliding along his torso. They felt along his abs and slid up to his chest, a finger feeling along the place where skin met the metal of the arc reactor.

"Steve," Tony said firmly, trying his hardest not to whip Steve around and take him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"You have no paper and no pencil. How are you drawing?" Steve didn't answer but his hands kept moving. Tony loved and hated the way Steve made his body react to things—now was not the time for a boner.

Steve kept feeling along his torso before his hands slipped down Tony's front, dangerously close to his growing arousal. Steve hummed quietly to himself as he mapped out Tony's body with his hands, moving up and down his strong back muscles. Tony's back arched involuntarily and god, there was no way he could focus on his work now.

And of course, Steve picked a convenient time to stop 'drawing.' He gave Tony's ass a little squeeze and pressed a kiss to his neck before pulling back. "See you later," he said. Tony could practically hear the grin on his face but Steve was gone too fast for Tony to turn around and look.

"Fuck me," Tony muttered, closing his eyes and sighing. He and Steve had recently taken the next step in their relationship—Tony had given him a handjob and Steve reciprocated. This pace was practically snail speed for Tony, but it's what Steve wanted, so he was going to keep it this way.

But everyone knows that Captain America has one of the best male bodies on the Avengers team(Tony had to admit, Thor had it going on). Which made it that much harder for Tony not to bend Steve over the workshop table and fuck his brains out.

Tony scrubbed his hands through his hair. All these thoughts about sex weren't helping his problem. He pulled his hands out of the mass of wires and headed to the bathroom. He'd take care of himself and then get back to work.

* * *

Steve made his way into the living room that all of the Avengers shared and draped himself over the arm chair. Natasha was lying on the couch, watching some spy movie that Steve had yet to see. Her eyes flickered over to him and she gave him a brief nod, acknowledging his presence, and then turned her attention back to the TV.

Steve flipped open his sketchbook, settling the paper on his thighs. For the past couple days, Tony was all Steve could think about. Tony's hair, his smile, his eyes, his calloused hands, that bubble butt of his and oh yeah, let's not forget his lips.

He and Tony had been intimate with each other a few days prior, and Steve finally realized why his drawings of the man had been lacking. He had always been a hands on learner. He needed to touch Tony.

Which was why he just felt him up while he was working in his workshop.

He really wasn't trying to get him going, he was just trying to draw.

Really.

Steve put his pencil to the paper and got to work. He started with a general outline of Tony's head and neck, gently penciling in his eyes, nose, and ears. He gave Tony that smirk, the one that said 'I know I'm better than you', his head tilted slightly upwards. Natasha glanced over at him, as his pencil scratching against the paper was quite loud, but she said nothing since she noticed he was deeply focused on the drawing.

He then drew in Tony's shoulders and arms, having them cross over his chest, a slight bulge in his muscles. The arc reactor came next, evenly placed between his pecs. He drew in his abs and stomach, stopping where his pants would've started. He was just starting to draw in the ridges of Tony's abs when a voice came from behind him, startling him.

"Is there any specific reason that I'm bald? And naked?" Steve whipped around to see Tony, smirking the same smirk that Steve had penciled into his drawing. He quickly flipped his sketchbook shut.

"I haven't gotten to your hair yet. And you're not naked. Just…shirtless."

"Then where was the rest of my body."

"Not in the picture." Steve tried his best to glare at Tony, but it was hard to do so when he was in such close proximity.

"Well then, since the rest of me isn't pictured, I'm technically naked." He raised an eyebrow, almost daring Steve to argue, and grinned when Steve said nothing.

Steve slumped down in the arm chair, clutching his sketchbook to his chest and huffing. Completely ignoring the fact that Natasha was in the room, not caring really, he climbed on top of Steve's torso, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"Come on Cap. Draw me like one of your French girls." When this didn't get a reaction from him, Tony pulled back, looking at Steve quizzically. "Haven't seen Titanic?" Steve shook his head, a small blush still evident on his cheeks.

Tony clambered off of him and Steve let him pull him up(because if he had really just sat there, his super soldier strength wouldn't have allowed Tony to pull him), linking their fingers and tugging him out of the room.

* * *

Steve couldn't believe that he was bawling like a baby in front of Tony.

"You're such a sap," he said to Steve, handing him another box of tissues. Tony had dragged him off to his apartment, putting in Titanic and forcing Steve to sit down and watch it.

"It's not my fault!" Steve protested. "If you don't cry during a movie like this, you're heartless." Steve immediately regretted what he said when Tony tapped his arc reactor and gave him a wry smile. "I didn't mean that," he whispered, looking over at Tony.

"I know you didn't. It's fine Cap." They sat in awkward silence for a minute or two, just watching the end credits, before Tony spoke up again. "So are you going to draw me like one of your French girls now?" Steve smiled and scooted closer to Tony on the couch, his hand on Tony's shoulder as he leaned in.

"Can I just kiss you instead?"

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know your thoughts! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating in over a month(I think). I recently moved into and started college and I've been really busy. But I will try to get back into the groove of updating. Yay superhusbands! :3**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. By the way, this has some slight sexual content in this chapter. Nothing huge, but be forewarned.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Tony was grinning at Steve from across Fury's conference table and Steve knew exactly why. He wanted to get back at Steve for feeling him up while he was working and he had no doubt that Tony would.

"Stark, stop making bedroom eyes at Rogers and pay attention." Steve's cheeks tinted pink and Tony just grinned wider. "This is important stuff we're talking about here. Whatever you're thinking about can wait until later."

Steve looked down at the debriefing packet in front of him and tried to pay attention, but he couldn't help but look up when he felt Tony nudging his foot from under the table.

_Can't wait until later_, Tony mouthed to him and Steve made a face. Natasha looked between the two and shook her head.

* * *

"Come on Tony, can you try to act professional every once in a while?" They were back at the Avengers tower, on Tony and Steve's floor, standing in the middle of Steve's apartment.

"I can act professional when I want to Steve. Give me some credit here." Tony plopped down onto Steve's couch and looked up at his super-soldier boyfriend, who was still giving him his disapproving Captain America look.

"We were in an important meeting. It wasn't the time for your sexual advances." Tony raised an eyebrow and stood, placing his hands on Steve's muscled shoulders.

"Is now the time for my sexual advances?" Tony's voice dropped and he nipped on the edge of Steve's ear. "C'mon Cap, you know you want me to rough you up a little." Tony was close enough to hear Steve swallow.

"Only a little," he whispered, and that's all that Tony needed.

His lips were on Steve's in no time, grabbing his form-fitting blue t-shirt roughly and pushing him down onto the couch. He climbed on top of him, their lips still molded together. Steve could feel Tony's arc reactor through his shirt and his arms wrapped around the smaller man, pressing them closer together.

Tony's fingers tangled into Steve's near-perfectly styled blonde hair, mussing it up. He loved messing Steve up like this, tainting his perfect image, and he couldn't wait until he got to do that to Steve in the bedroom.

Steve's hands slid down to his lower back to rest on his ass, squeezing into the pockets there. Tony made a surprised but pleased noise in his throat and kissed Steve harder.

"You really make me think that you've done this before." Tony said when he managed to pull his lips away from Steve's, instead attaching them to Steve's neck.

"Do you really think I would lie to you Tony?" His hands that were in Tony's back pockets squeezed, making Tony groan against the skin of Steve's throat.

"Of course not. One, you're Steve. And two, you're Captain America. I don't even think you're capable of lying."

"I'm still human you know." Steve nipped at Tony's jawline.

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I know." He chuckled into Steve's ear and pushed his hips forward, making the both of them groan. "Jesus Steve," Tony rasped.

Steve was working on Tony's shirt now, sliding it up while Tony wriggled around. Annoyed, Tony pulled back and ripped his shirt over his head, tossing it aside.

"Your turn," Tony said, pulling at the hem of Steve's shirt now. Smiling, Steve shed his shirt and allowed Tony to trail his hands over his chest. "I will never get tired of this," he murmured, leaning down to mouth at Steve's collarbone.

"Neither will I," Steve said, his hands sliding up and down Tony's back with a feather light touch, making the smaller man shiver above him.

"God, you're driving me nuts." Tony nuzzled against Steve's neck, cursing against his skin when Steve pushed his hips up. "I'm supposed to be the one getting revenge here."

Steve laughed. "How's that working out for you?" Tony pulled back and looked into Steve's deep blue eyes, shining with amusement.

"Pretty well. Especially since I'm leaving now." Steve's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait, what?" Tony climbed off of Steve and scooped up his shirt, squeezing Steve's thigh before grinning slyly and leaving his boyfriend's apartment.

Steve ran a hand through his messy hair. He couldn't believe Tony. Actually, that was a lie—his first lie.

He could believe it. His boyfriend was Tony Stark after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! :D Sorry for the late update, I've been a little busy with college and whatnot. Hope all of you are doing well. And I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I sure did. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Tony took a sip of his coffee and kissed Steve's cheek as he squeezed out of the crowded kitchen. It was a lazy Saturday morning and as always, Tony was the last one to roll out of bed.

"Hey Tony," Bruce called to him as he started down the hall. "Could you help me with one of my projects? For whatever reason, something is wrong with the wiring and I can't seem to figure out what it is." Tony took another sip of his coffee.

"Sure. Just give me some time to shower first." He turned and headed towards the elevator.

Two strong and familiar arms wrapped around him and Tony smiled. "No Steve, you can't shower with me. Bruce needs my help and I can't get distracted."

"That's not what I was going to ask," Steve replied, tightening his hold on Tony slightly. "I'm going to get you back for the other day." Of course, Steve was referring to the couch incident.

Tony laughed. "Hey, you started it."

Steve lowered his voice a bit. "You're not going to be expecting it." Tony took another large gulp of his coffee, the hot liquid burning his throat as he swallowed.

"You just told me. I think I'll be expecting it." Tony chuckled and Steve nipped at the top of his ear, making his knees weak.

"I mean you won't be expecting what I do."

"Oh, sounds sexy. I can't wait." Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's temple and pulled away.

"Just wait, Tony." Tony turned around to look at his boyfriend, who was giving away nothing.

"Hm." He smiled and stretched up to kiss Steve quickly. "Alright. I'll see you later highly encourage you to come bother me in the shower."

"Didn't you say you didn't want me to join you in the shower?" Tony shrugged.

"Changed my mind." He winked. "See ya Capcisle." Tony hit the elevator button and the door slid open. He stepped inside, smiling at his super-soldier boyfriend before the doors slid shut.

Tony was not going to see this coming.

* * *

"Tony, are you even listening?" Tony blinked a few times and looked up at Bruce, who was glaring back at him with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression.

"What? Yes, of course I was." He crossed his arms across his chest, covering the faint outline of the arc reactor that was visible through his Black Sabbath t-shirt. "Something about gamma rays..?" Bruce stared at him for a moment before he laughed.

"If you want to go see Steve instead of help me, that's fine. I'm used to people not wanting to be around me." Tony looked up as Bruce shrugged.

"God dammit Banner. I'm not going to abandon you for Steve. You needed my help so I'm going to give it to you."

"But you're barely paying attention." Tony sighed, partially in frustration.

"I'm trying!" Bruce laughed.

"If you want to leave, Tony, that's fine."

"I'm not going anywhere, now shut up so we can get this finished."

* * *

Tony pushed his sunglasses up so that they were resting on top of his head and raised his fist to knock on Steve's door. He had just gotten back from a long day at Stark Industries and a long day of Pepper yelling at him for not paying attention in meetings. He loved her, but sometimes Pepper was a little over the top.

So a little Steve was just what Tony needed right now.

The door swung open and Steve stood there in his blonde hair, blue-eyed, tight-shirted glory. He grinned at Tony and the billionaire got a little dizzy.

"Hey Steve," Tony said, unable to refrain from smiling. And he smiled that genuine smile that he never let the paparazzi see, but only came out when he was around Steve.

"Hi Tony." Tony started to step forward and give his super-soldier boyfriend a kiss, but with one strong hand against his chest, Steve stopped him. "Turn around," he said in his Captain America 'do what I say for your own good' voice. Tony raised an eyebrow, but complied.

Steve's large hands were on his shoulders, squeezing gently. Tony hummed in approval, shivering a bit when he felt his boyfriend's lips on the back of his neck.

"Steve, as much as I love this…" Tony suddenly stopped when a cloth covered his eyes and was securely tied around the back of his head.

"Just let me take over." Steve grabbed Tony's hand, linking their fingers together, and pulled him into his apartment. Tony smelled something sweet coming from the kitchen—something that smelled like chocolate. He kept quiet though, and allowed Steve to do his thing.

He gently pushed Tony down into one of his kitchen chairs and Tony smiled when he felt Steve loosening his tie.

"Stripping me already? I haven't even been in here for five minutes yet." Steve pulled Tony's tie over his head.

"Can you stop talking? You talk too much." Tony snapped his mouth shut just as Steve started to remove his silk, maroon button-down. Tony felt Steve's tongue trace around the metal of the arc reactor, and he couldn't help but start to get turned on. He shrugged his shoulders and let the shirt fall to the floor, reaching out to get his hands on Steve.

Instead, Steve grabbed his hands and pinned them behind the chair, and Tony immediately recognized the clank of metal as handcuffs. "Really Steve? Handcuffs?" Steve snapped them around his wrists and Tony tested the constraints.

"What did I tell you about talking?" Tony smiled, but kept quiet, and he sensed Steve's presence in front of him disappearing. He was about to say something, despite Steve's 'rules', but Steve returned quickly.

Tony knew that his boyfriend had been hinting at getting back at him, and that he wouldn't be expecting it. Could this possibly be it? Tony was handcuffed to a chair after all—he definitely would not expect something this kinky.

Suddenly, Tony felt a warm liquid trickling down his abs, an equally as warm tongue licking it up. "Damn Steve, what the hell?" Steve dripped some more of the liquid over his chest, his tongue working slowly to lap it up. "What is this?" Tony made a strangled noise when his boyfriend's tongue trailed over his nipple.

"Chocolate fondue."

Tony nearly lost it in his pants and he hadn't done that since he was 16.

"God dammit Steve." Tony squeezed his eyes shut even though he was blindfolded and he felt Steve straddle his waist, dripping chocolate on his shoulder and the base of his neck. Tony struggled to stay still as Steve's warm and wet tongue moved along his skin, and he knew that Steve could feel him right now.

"Do you want some Tony?" Steve whispered into his ear, tugging on the lobe.

"Fuck Steve, I want you." Steve chuckled darkly into Tony's ear and pecked his lips.

"Sorry, not today. Chocolate fondue or nothing." Tony curled his hands into fists within the handcuffs and sighed in defeat, wiggling his hips a bit.

"Give me some fondue then."

* * *

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back from the dead! It's been nearly half a year(possibly a bit more) and I feel really crappy for leaving you guys hanging. I know you really enjoyed this story and I really enjoyed Steve and Tony, and I just saw Iron Man 3 and I almost slapped myself because Robert's sexy face reminded me of Superhusbands and how I hadn't been writing... So anywho, I am planning on continuing this fic, but that's not the only reason why.**

**Recently, I got a PM from one of the readers of this fic. I'm going to assume said person does not want to be named since they PM'd me, but I hope it's okay to post what they said:**

**"Hey. How are you? I'm not from the USA, so if you find any error, sorry. I really loved your story, you write very well and I really laughed a lot, it was a crazy and amazing reading. I still don't speak or read English very well, but your story was easy to read and it really helped me. Thank you. But, and I know it's a difficult request, please continue to write this fanfiction, I will get crazy if I don't know how it end up. Goodbye, and thanks."**

**...**

**It's things like these...it's because of you readers-why I write. I love writing so much, and your praise and want for more is what keeps me going. So thank you to the lovely reader/PM-er for contacting me and letting me know how much you love this story even though your English may not be the best. And thank you to everyone else out there for reading and I do hope you stick around for a bit longer.**

**NOW...you may read on.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Tony took a sip of his drink and sat the glass down on the bar, making a face. That was nothing compared to what he had at home. Recently, though, he hadn't needed to touch his liquor cabinet—he really only did that when he was depressed or needed to forget about something, and one man named Steve Rogers kept him from doing both of those things.

With a small smile, he glanced across the ballroom, searching for that perfect blonde hair and that familiar supermodel smile. And then, he spotted him on the other side of the room, talking to Pepper. She said something, a coy smile on her lips, and Steve threw his head back and laughed.

Steve's laugh was one of the most gorgeous things Tony had ever heard in his entire life.

He was wondering what Pepper had said that could've made Steve laugh like that—he could see him wiping his eyes—but now all he could focus on was Steve in his military garb.

Whenever the Avengers had to go to these gala/social type events, everyone normally wore something from this decade. Not Steve, no sir. He politely argued against the fact that one has to look "from this decade" and proceeded to wear one of his many pieces of clothing that drove Tony completely nuts.

Everything piece of fabric included in that suit, except the tie, was about the same color—that green-brown mix. His pants were high-wasted, loose around his legs but snug around his hips (and ass, yum). The jacket was a slightly darker brown, hiding the waistband of his pants. The three buttons it had were all done up, but his spicy brown-mustard colored tie stood out against the rest. His pins glinted in the low light, though nothing in this room was as bright as his smile.

"Why don't you go talk to him? You're doing enough staring." Natasha was suddenly beside him, and shit, sometimes it scared him that she could sneak up on him so easily. She smiled at him and took a sip of her red wine.

"He's talking to Pep. I'll leave them be for now." His eyes didn't leave Steve, even as he was talking to Natasha.

"I'm happy for you." She said, and that got his attention. He turned to her, his eyes glancing over her halter-top, low back, long black dress, before moving back to her face. "You two are good for each other, I think."

Natasha wasn't stupid—he knew that she had figured out what was going on between himself and Steve long before they even did. Though, it was nice to know that someone didn't think he was destroying the innocence of America's Icon.

"Hey, thanks." She nodded once and then disappeared into the crowd, and Tony didn't think he would ever figure out how she did that so seamlessly.

When he glanced back to where Steve and Pepper had been standing moments before, they were both gone, a tall male couple taking their place, standing close and talking intimately. His eyes began to scan the room, looking once again for the man he was starting to grow oh so fond of…

"Looking for someone?" Tony nearly fell off of his barstool. He turned to see the one and only, Steve Rogers, grinning.

"Are you taking ninja lessons from Natasha and Clint? Good god." He put a hand over his heart. "Obviously, all of you are trying your hardest to give me a heart attack."

"Now, why would I be trying to kill you?" Steve tapped Tony's shoulder playfully. "If I did that, then I couldn't kiss you anymore, right?" Tony smiled back at him and squeezed his forearm.

"Theoretically, you could, but that would be really weird and kinky and not in a good way." Steve made a horrified face and Tony laughed.

"Well, point is, I'm not trying to kill you."

"Good to know."

Later that night, when all the Avengers were leaving the gala, Tony stood slightly closer to Steve than he normally would. They hadn't yet discussed PDA, so Tony decided it best to let Steve make the first move on his own time. This explained why his eyes widened so much behind his designer shades when Steve hooked his pinky with Tony's. It was a subtle gesture, something so small that no one else could've possibly noticed, but Tony sure did.

He squeezed Steve's pinky back—the gesture telling Steve that Tony cared as much as he did and also that he hadn't forgotten about the fondue incident.

* * *

When Tony strode into the shared living room, coffee in hand and hair still messy from sleep, he glanced between the two bodies on the couch. Steve and Natasha were already there, and looked like they had been for a while. Natasha was reading a book, lounging around in a tank top and yoga pants, her feet propped up in Steve's lap.

Steve was reading a book of his own in a tight grey t-shirt and black sweats, his hair damp from a recent shower. The TV was on in the background, through neither was really paying attention.

Tony sat his mug down on the coffee table and took the liberty of moving Natasha's feet off of his boyfriend and instead placing them onto the coffee table. Both people gave Tony a look and he ignored them, taking a seat next to Steve and kissing his cheek before he grabbed his coffee and took a large gulp.

Steve was going to make a comment about how comfortable he had been, but something that came on the TV shut him up.

"This is Jen Starling with Entertainment Daily. Last night, the Avengers crew were all present at the Stargazing Gala and though they were among friends, Iron Man and Captain America seemed a little more than just friendly."

Tony jerked up from his morning drink and Steve nearly dropped his book. Natasha glanced over the top of her own novel and gazed at the TV curiously.

"The two could be seen chatting animatedly at the bar and when they left, our reporters caught a shot of the two standing close, pinkies locked." A picture of the two of them flashed onto the screen, and then zoomed in on their hands. "Are these two a little more than just teammates? We'll leave you to ponder and be back after this commercial break." The TV cut to a commercial for Axe shower gel and Tony looked at Steve worriedly.

"Steve," he said carefully. "I can make this all go away if you just say the words." Steve closed his book with a snap and placed it on the coffee table, standing.

"I'll be in the gym," he said simply and left. Tony grumbled and sat his mug down, some of his dark coffee sloshing out of it.

"Fuck." He muttered. He stood and glanced at Natasha. "Guess we have to have the 'being public with our relationship' talk." Natasha gave him a wry smile—one of the few times she seemed to show some emotion—and went back to her book. Tony made a noise and stalked off to find Steve and fix this mess.

* * *

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thank you again for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's chapter number 14. I'm also working on a Superhusbands oneshot that I hope to have up sometime soon, but no promises on a date. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter because I really did!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Tony entered the gym to find Steve releasing an assault on one of their many Kevlar enforced punching bags. He was really glad that he and Steve were on the same side because…well, look at the man. And he turns into a monster during battle. The suit was pretty kickass, but Steve knew how to _kick ass._

"Steve," Tony said quietly, walking up next to him and placing his hand on Steve's lower back. He could feel his boyfriend's muscles rippling as he continued barrage of hits on the bag. His fist struck it once more and it flew from its chains, crashing against the wall across the room.

Steve closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath. His hair that was previously wet from a shower was now slick with sweat rather than sweet smelling shampoo. Tony moved to stand in front of him, his hands curling into the wet hair at the nape of his neck.

"What?" Steve finally asked, resting his forehead against Tony's. He opened his eyes and Tony could see that his baby blue's looked tired.

"We have to talk about this." He said softly and Steve pulled away. He folded his large arms across his equally as large chest and turned to face the opposite wall. Tony frowned.

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about," he responded, and Tony could hear how tense his voice was.

"I told you that if you want—"

"Tony!" Steve shouted, cutting him off and whipping around. His eyes were wide, scared, and a lock of his normally perfectly styled hair hung in his face. "You can't fix everything with money!" Tony took a step forward and Steve didn't move.

"I can sure as hell try." Steve didn't crack a smile. "Okay, look, I can make them take it down and…"

"Tony." Steve said his name again and he sounded exasperated now. "Even if you pay them to take it down, the story is already in people's minds. The damage has already been done." Tony felt his heart stutter in his chest and it wasn't a fun feeling.

"Damage?" He asked, and his voice cracked a little. It sounded foreign to him. He took a step back and pressed his lips into a line. The wall that he put up for everyone else but usually let down for Steve went up in an instant. "That's how you feel, huh?"

"What?" Steve looked at him, confused.

"You said 'the damage has already been done.' What damage? Are you ashamed of being with me?"

"No!" Steve answered, suddenly. He closed the distance between the two and pulled Tony into a tight hug. "No Tony, no. I could never be ashamed of you." He whispered into his boyfriend's dark hair. "Never." Tony let out a breath he wasn't aware that he was even holding.

"Then I don't…I don't understand why you're so upset." Tony pulled back a little and looked Steve in the eyes—his gorgeous blue eyes. Steve sighed and took Tony's hand leading him to the wall. He sat down with his back against it and pulled Tony into his lap.

"You know how I asked you to take things slow?" Tony nodded and squeezed Steve's hand for encouragement. He kept his mouth shut, for once, and waited patiently for his boyfriend to continue. "The reason I did that is because I want to go at a speed that's comfortable for me and you respect that, which I appreciate. I really do." Tony couldn't help but smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. He didn't get true praise very often, so it was very gratifying when he did. "And I understand that the paparazzi and these entertainment reporters have jobs to do, but sometimes I don't think they realize that they are invading people's privacy.

"They just threw us out there—threw me out there—to fend off the public's criticism and opinions and I'm not sure I'm ready for that." He went quiet and bowed his head.

"Are you done?" Tony asked, and Steve glanced up, surprised at the question. He nodded dumbly. Tony smiled and took Steve's face in his hands and kissed him.

Tony's neatly styled facial hair felt only slightly scratchy against his cheek and his lips were soft and still tasted of coffee. Tony licked his way into Steve's mouth—Bruce must've introduced him to tea because he tasted like that mint tea shit that Bruce was always drinking.

When he pulled back, he smiled at the fact that Steve was now breathless, and not because he had just been working out. "Steve," he said, his own rough and calloused palms still resting on his boyfriend's cheeks. "You know I'm not going to let you face this alone. We're both a part of this relationship. He paused. "Are you sure you're not ashamed of me?"

"Yeah," he breathed, brushing sweaty hair from his face. "Positive." They both grinned.

"So does this mean that I can hold your hand in public?"

"That depends," Steve said and Tony's smile faltered. "Does it earn me more kisses like the one I just got?" Tony's smile was back in a flash.

"Hell Steve. We don't need to hold hands for me to kiss you—all you have to do is ask."

"Can I get a kiss?" Steve asked, one side of his mouth quirked up. So damn innocent and adorable…

"Of course you can." Tony laughed. "Of course you can."

* * *

It was dysfunctional family dinner night and Steve and Bruce had made some fettuccine alfredo—those two were a hell of a pair in the kitchen. At some point, Tony had tried to come into the kitchen and get some coffee(one could never have too much of that magical liquid) but Steve escorted him out, frowning when he pouted.

"Tony," he said, trying to be stern, but he couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's ridiculousness.

"Come on Steve, just one cup." He carded his fingers through Steve's hair and his cheeks tinted pink. "Please."

"No! You are not having coffee before dinner." Tony huffed and folded his arms, mumbling something about Steve and Bruce spending too much time together. Steve raised an eyebrow—Tony was standing right in front of him. It's not like he couldn't hear him. "Is that what you want to come in for? To make sure Bruce doesn't try to seduce me?"

"You're a great looking guy Steve," Bruce said from inside the kitchen. "But I like women. No offense." Steve chuckled.

"None taken." He leaned against the doorjamb.

"It's not funny Steve, I—" Steve cut him off with a kiss.

"I'll teach you how to cook, just you and me. I promise." He wiped his hands on his apron that read 'Kiss the Captain' with his Captain America star beneath that. Clint had bought that for Steve nearly two weeks ago and Tony was still suspicious of his motives. "Now, go be a good Tony and wait with everyone else." He ruffled Tony's hair and he scowled.

"One more kiss?" He asked, gesturing to his apron. Steve grinned and pecked his lips. Tony made a face.

"More later," Steve said, backtracking into the kitchen. "Can't let anything burn." Tony watched him head back to the stove and laugh at something Bruce said.

"I'll hold you to that!" He called to his boyfriend and Steve turned briefly, winking at him.

Tony felt slightly better.

* * *

Tony took a bite of the fettuccine and had to fight the urge to moan in delight—it was really good. Clint glanced up from his own dinner and narrowed his eyes a bit, looking between Tony and Steve. Something was going on between those two, something that hadn't already been.

Tony, who was sitting beside Steve, squeezed his hand beneath the table. He had been in the middle of a conversation with Bruce and paused in his sentence when he felt Tony's hand tighten in his. He squeezed back and continued his conversation about what the two were going to make for the next dysfunctional family dinner night.

"So," Clint said loudly, halting all conversation at the table. Natasha raised a neat eyebrow at him and Clint knew that she didn't want him to say anything, but he could handle her. "Are you two a thing now?" He gestured at Tony and Steve with his fork and Natasha jabbed him in the side with her own—he spit out his partially chewed pasta.

Tony glared at him. "And why is that—"

"Yes," Steve said, cutting him off. "We're a thing. Tony and I are together." Everyone looked at Clint, waiting for him to say something snarky or otherwise.

"Hm…who would've thunk it." He went back to his meal and Bruce shook his head, taking a sip of his ice water. Sometimes Clint was too nosy, but Bruce could tell that both Tony and Steve looked happier with each other than either of them did by themselves.

* * *

Steve entered his code into the keypad outside of Tony's lab and the door slid open for him, the blaring ACDC music lowering automatically. Tony scowled and lifted his goggles.

"Jarvis, who told you to—"

"Hey Tony." He swiveled around on his work stool to face Steve, and smiled softly when he saw him, the corners of his eyes crinkling up.

Steve loved it when that happened.

"No wonder Jarvis turned my music down. Hey Cap, what can I do you for?" Steve walked closer to where Tony was working and moved to stand between his legs. Tony's hands automatically went to his waist as Steve slid the goggles off of Tony's head and placed them on the worktable.

"I want to take you out." Steve said, beginning to massage Tony's stiff neck. He groaned and rotated his shoulders, loving the way Steve was making the knots melt away.

"Out? Where to?" Tony's eyes were drifting shut.

"That's a surprise. Are you up to it?" He frowned, glancing over all the tools on the desk and the monitors displaying important looking information. "Or are you busy? We can do it later." He took his hands off of Tony's shoulders, and Tony nearly whined at the loss.

"Of course Steve," he said standing. Both men glanced over Tony's current attire—oil stained and slightly hole-y shirt and jeans, messy hair and grease smeared forehead. "As soon as I shower and change." Steve chuckled.

"I can wait."

* * *

Tony and Steve pulled up to the small oriental restaurant on Steve's motorcycle and he cut the engine. Tony released his death grip on his supersoldier boyfriend and stepped off the bike, smoothing down his hair. Steve had refused to leave the tower until Tony put on _some_ form of head protection.

"That was…" He cleared his throat as he handed Steve his helmet. "Why didn't we just take one of my cars? I have like, ten of them. Really nice ones too." Steve laughed and shook his head, taking Tony's hand.

"Let's go." Tony made a face, but he followed Steve inside. The restaurant was a small, family owned eatery just outside of Brooklyn. He hadn't been here since the serum first changed him. Paparazzi was rarely seen around these parts, but Steve had taken all the back roads on the way here just to be sure.

"Mr. Rogers." An older Asian woman greeted Steve, her salt and pepper hair tied up in a tight bun. Tony glanced between the two, wondering how they knew each other.

"Hi Mrs. Cho." He stuck his hand out for a shake and she took it, smiling. "How are you?"

"Quite well Mr. Rogers. And yourself?" He smiled.

"I'm great." He squeezed Tony's hand. "May we get a table?"

"Of course Mr. Rogers." She led them to a table and gave them two menus. "My daughter Julie will be here to take your order soon." With that, she flitted off to the back.

Tony glanced at the menu for a second before setting it back down on the table. "So…how do you know about this place?" Steve reached across the table and rested his hand over Tony's—the dark haired man smiled.

"This building has been here for a while, since before I became…well, before I became Captain America. It wasn't always owned by the Cho family, but everyone who I met in here was really nice to me. For a little while, I worked here—but then the whole 'supersoldier trapped in ice for 70 years' thing happened. When I came to, the first thing I wanted to do was find something familiar. I needed it really." Tony had snuck a peek at Steve's file, but it was different hearing it from the horse's mouth. "To my surprise, it was still here. It was nice to see that not everything changes in the span of 70 years."

"Yeah," Tony said, rubbing the back of Steve's hand with his thumb.

"Do you like it?" Steve questioned.

Tony looked around briefly. "It's not really my usual scene." Steve's hopeful expression fell.

"Well, if you want to leave…"

"No Steve!" Tony laughed. "It's fine. I'm here with you and that's all that matters." He picked up the menu again. "So what's good here?"

* * *

"Oh my god Steve, can I please tell you how glad I am that you know this place?" Tony spoke around a mouthful of noodles. Steve made a face but he smiled, shaking his head.

"Glad you're enjoying your meal." Tony had ordered jajangmyeon—noodles with black soybean paste, diced pork, and veggies. Honestly, he hadn't really listened all that much to Steve about what was good—he could only expect so much, he was Tony Stark after all—and had simply closed his eyes and pointed. Steve had ordered dak galbi—marinated chicken stir fry with veggies and rice cake.

Steve had ordered his meal in near perfect Hangul and when he smiled at Julie and she giggled and smiled back, Tony narrowed his eyes. When Julie left, Steve took a sip of his ice water, still smiling into his glass.

"So…" Tony started slowly and Steve sat his glass down, glancing up. "When did you learn Korean?"

"Oh," Steve said, his grin returning. "I learned from Julie, you know, since I spent so much time here. She's a great teacher you know."

"She's like 19 you know," Tony responded, fingering the edge of his sunglasses that were resting on the table.

"Actually," Steve said, quirking an eyebrow and cocking his head. "Um…she's 21. Is there any specific reason you're obsessed with Julie's age?"

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but Julie appeared out of nowhere. "Would you guys like dessert?" Tony gave her a smile and Steve could tell right away it was the fake smile he gave to the paparazzi.

"We're alright."

"Okay," she said, returning his smile, though hers was genuine. "Here's your check." She placed it down on the table and Tony caught sight of a red, white, and blue woven bracelet. "Thanks for coming, and it was so nice to see you again Steve." She leaned down, her dark hair brushing Steve's upper arm, and whispered something to him, making him blush and chuckle.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked him, his blue eyes watching Tony steadily.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Steve's eyebrows knit together.

"What? Do I have food on my face?"

"I mean, Steve, you're smoking hot." He said, and there was that nervous rambling. "Who wouldn't want you? And it's clear that Julie wants you, it's obvious." He stopped, exhaling a breath.

"You're joking. You know Tony, maybe she's just a proud American." Steve scoffed and took a final sip of his ice water. "Let's go. I'll pay." Steve stood and tossed some bills down onto the table.

"Steve?" The supersoldier waved his hand, dismissing whatever Tony was thinking about saying.

* * *

The ride back on the motorcycle was completely silent. Tony always tried to talk to Steve over the whipping wind and honking cars, but this time, he didn't even bother.

* * *

Jarvis took them up to their floor without them having to ask. The two stepped off the elevator and headed to their respective apartments wordlessly. Tony, though, couldn't let Steve go without saying something.

"Hold on," he said, grabbing his bicep. Had Steve not wanted to be stopped, Tony wouldn't have been able to, but he was secretly hoping that Tony would. "I'm just…I'm so used to fucking things up and I'm still not completely sure why you want me. I'm Tony! I'm rash, I don't think about stuff before I do it, I'm an insomniac, kinda self-centered , and I don't always remember to eat when I'm holed up in my lab for days at a time and I—" Steve yanked him forward and kissed him, his large hands on the small of Tony's back. Tony was never going to admit that his knees buckled a bit, but damn him, he couldn't just keep kissing Tony to shut him up.

"That's why I'm with you Tony. I love all your little quirks." Steve, though blushing, smiled. Tony cleared his throat and smiled back—his slightly nervous but genuine smile that only Steve was lucky enough to ever see(And probably Pepper and Rhodey saw it too, but it was more flattering to think it was just him). "And by the way, Julie told me that I look very happy with you…because I am."

"Yeah well, I'm happy with you too Steve. I…yeah, okay. Enough talking about feelings for me." He pecked Steve's cheek, starting to pull away. Steve pulled him back. "I have to go Steve," He said with a chuckle. He sounded like himself again Steve noticed.

"This genius needs to do something with all the thoughts in his head." He tapped his noggin.

"How about the genius comes to sleep with me instead?" Tony's eyebrows shot up. "I mean, just sleeping! Not _sleeping._"

"Okay." He grinned and shook his head. "Okay Steve. I'll sleep with you. Come on you big dork. Come sleep with the genius."

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a review and let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
